films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Misty Island Rescue
Misty Island Rescue is a feature-length Thomas and Friends special released as a DVD/Blu-ray combo pack in the US on September 7th, 2010 and on DVD in the UK on October 11th, 2010. Plot A new Search and Rescue Centre is being built on the Island of Sodor as a base of operations for Harold, Rocky, and a new lifeboat named Captain. Special super strong, deep red Jobi wood, from Hiro's homeland, is being used to make the Centre. All the engines are very excited and all want to help deliver the Jobi wood to the Rescue Centre. Frustrated at being teased by Thomas for not being a steam engine, Diesel tries to prove his superiority over the steam engines by taking the Jobi wood to the Rescue Centre himself and races down the tracks. Thomas sees that Diesel is going too fast and chases after him. The chase results in an exciting rescue as Thomas saves Diesel from falling over the edge of the unfinished bridge but the Jobi wood crashes into the sea below - now there's no wood to build the Rescue Centre. As a reward for his daring rescue Thomas is given the job of collecting new wood from the mainland. He is then told there is no room on the steam boat, but Thomas asks to be carried on a raft behind the boat. Thomas waves goodbye to his friends at Brendam Docks and heads across the sea to the mainland. That night the raft carrying Thomas becomes separated from its tugboat and Thomas ends up alone and stranded on the mysterious Misty Island - a wild and wonderful island with a multitude of secret hide outs, rickety tracks, and bridges. Thomas discovers that the island has its own railway and meets the three engines, known as the "Logging Locos", who run it - Ferdinand, and two small twin engines named Bash and Dash, who were sent to the island after causing trouble on the mainland. Thomas also finds that Misty Island has plentiful supplies of the rare Jobi wood. With the help of his new friends, Thomas attempts to find his way back to Sodor and uncovers more of Misty Island's mysteries - including a tunnel that connects the two islands. Meanwhile, out at sea, Harold and Captain carry out a search party to look for Thomas. Thomas decides to go through the tunnel back to Sodor, but he and the Logging Locos get trapped after the tunnel falls in. Thomas then tries the smoke signals Salty told him about. After being spotted by Percy, the Fat Controller, James, Edward, and Gordon sail to Misty Island in hopes of finding Thomas while Percy and Whiff go through the tunnel. They eventually come to the blockade, break through to Thomas, and they all puff back to Sodor. Thomas sails back to Misty Island again to find the Fat Controller and the engines. After the Logging Locos are given the Sodor treatment at the Steamworks, they help to build the Rescue Centre. They finish it in time and it is soon opened. As the engines are laughing with their new friends at the Search and Rescue Centre, Diesel 10 rolls up on the mountain ledge, sniggers, and glares down at the engines remarking that they will laugh on the other side on their boilers soon. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Whiff *Hiro *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Salty *Victor *Rocky *Harold *Kevin *Captain *Cranky *Ol' Wheezy *Hee-Haw *Sir Topham Hatt *The Docks Manager *Spencer (does not speak) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *Farmer McColl (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Sodor Brass Band (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) Cast UK/AUS *Michael Angelis as the narrator *Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, and Ferdinand *Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Dash, The Fat Controller, Harold, Captain, Salty, and Whiff *Teresa Gallagher as Emily *Matt Wilkinson as Rocky, Victor, Bash, Cranky, Diesel 10, Kevin, and the Dock Manager *Kerry Shale as Diesel *Togo Igawa as Hiro USA *Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Harold, Bash, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Rocky and the Dock Manager *Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand and Cranky *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Keith Wickham as Captain and Salty *Togo Igawa as Hiro *David Bedella as Victor *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 Rupert Degas was the original voice of Diesel 10 in both the UK and US versions, but was replaced by Matt Wilkinson for the final cut. Locations *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Sodor Steamworks *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Kirk Ronan Junction *Whiff's Waste Dump *Tidmouth Sheds *The Washdown *Knapford Iron Bridge *Sodor Slate Quarry *Misty Island Tunnel *Misty Island *The Logging Pond *Echo Valley *Shake Shake Bridge *The Logging Station *The Zip-Line Bridge *Misty Island Seashore Gallery MistyIslandRescueUSDVDbackcover.jpg MistyIslandRescuetitlecard.png|Title card MistyIslandRescueNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence1.png MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence2.png MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence3.png MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence4.png MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence5.png MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence6.png MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence7.png MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence8.jpg MistyIslandRescueTitleSequence8.png MistyIslandRescue1.png MistyIslandRescue2.png MistyIslandRescue3.png MistyIslandRescue4.png MistyIslandRescue5.png MistyIslandRescue6.png MistyIslandRescue7.png MistyIslandRescue8.png MistyIslandRescue9.png MistyIslandRescue10.png MistyIslandRescue11.png MistyIslandRescue12.png MistyIslandRescue13.png MistyIslandRescue14.png MistyIslandRescue15.png MistyIslandRescue16.png MistyIslandRescue17.png MistyIslandRescue18.png MistyIslandRescue19.png MistyIslandRescue20.png MistyIslandRescue21.png MistyIslandRescue22.png MistyIslandRescue23.png MistyIslandRescue24.png MistyIslandRescue25.png MistyIslandRescue26.png MistyIslandRescue27.png MistyIslandRescue28.png MistyIslandRescue29.png MistyIslandRescue30.png MistyIslandRescue31.png MistyIslandRescue32.png MistyIslandRescue33.png MistyIslandRescue34.png MistyIslandRescue35.png MistyIslandRescue36.png MistyIslandRescue37.png MistyIslandRescue38.png MistyIslandRescue39.png MistyIslandRescue40.png MistyIslandRescue41.png MistyIslandRescue42.png MistyIslandRescue43.png MistyIslandRescue44.png MistyIslandRescue45.png MistyIslandRescue46.png MistyIslandRescue47.png MistyIslandRescue48.png MistyIslandRescue49.png MistyIslandRescue50.png MistyIslandRescue51.png MistyIslandRescue52.png MistyIslandRescue53.png MistyIslandRescue54.png MistyIslandRescue55.png MistyIslandRescue56.png MistyIslandRescue57.png MistyIslandRescue58.png MistyIslandRescue59.png MistyIslandRescue60.png MistyIslandRescue61.png MistyIslandRescue62.png MistyIslandRescue63.png MistyIslandRescue64.png MistyIslandRescue65.png MistyIslandRescue66.png MistyIslandRescue67.png MistyIslandRescue68.png MistyIslandRescue69.png MistyIslandRescue70.png MistyIslandRescue71.png MistyIslandRescue72.png MistyIslandRescue73.png MistyIslandRescue74.png MistyIslandRescue75.png MistyIslandRescue76.png MistyIslandRescue77.png MistyIslandRescue78.png MistyIslandRescue79.png MistyIslandRescue80.png MistyIslandRescue81.png MistyIslandRescue82.png MistyIslandRescue83.png MistyIslandRescue84.png MistyIslandRescue85.png MistyIslandRescue86.png MistyIslandRescue87.png MistyIslandRescue88.png MistyIslandRescue89.png MistyIslandRescue90.png MistyIslandRescue91.png MistyIslandRescue92.png MistyIslandRescue93.png MistyIslandRescue94.png MistyIslandRescue95.png MistyIslandRescue96.png MistyIslandRescue97.png MistyIslandRescue98.png MistyIslandRescue99.png MistyIslandRescue100.png MistyIslandRescue101.png MistyIslandRescue102.png MistyIslandRescue103.png MistyIslandRescue104.png MistyIslandRescue105.png MistyIslandRescue106.png MistyIslandRescue107.png MistyIslandRescue108.png MistyIslandRescue109.png MistyIslandRescue110.png MistyIslandRescue111.png MistyIslandRescue112.png MistyIslandRescue113.png MistyIslandRescue114.png MistyIslandRescue115.png MistyIslandRescue116.png MistyIslandRescue117.png MistyIslandRescue118.png MistyIslandRescue119.png MistyIslandRescue120.png MistyIslandRescue121.png MistyIslandRescue122.png MistyIslandRescue123.png MistyIslandRescue124.png MistyIslandRescue125.png MistyIslandRescue126.png MistyIslandRescue127.png MistyIslandRescue128.png MistyIslandRescue129.png MistyIslandRescue130.png MistyIslandRescue131.png MistyIslandRescue132.png MistyIslandRescue133.png MistyIslandRescue134.png MistyIslandRescue135.png MistyIslandRescue136.png MistyIslandRescue137.png MistyIslandRescue138.png MistyIslandRescue139.png MistyIslandRescue140.png MistyIslandRescue141.png MistyIslandRescue142.png MistyIslandRescue143.png MistyIslandRescue144.png MistyIslandRescue145.png MistyIslandRescue146.png MistyIslandRescue147.png MistyIslandRescue148.png MistyIslandRescue149.png MistyIslandRescue150.png MistyIslandRescue151.png MistyIslandRescue152.png MistyIslandRescue153.png MistyIslandRescue154.png MistyIslandRescue155.png MistyIslandRescue156.png MistyIslandRescue157.png MistyIslandRescue158.png MistyIslandRescue159.png MistyIslandRescue160.png MistyIslandRescue161.png MistyIslandRescue162.png MistyIslandRescue163.png MistyIslandRescue164.png MistyIslandRescue165.png MistyIslandRescue166.png MistyIslandRescue167.png MistyIslandRescue168.png MistyIslandRescue169.png MistyIslandRescue170.png MistyIslandRescue171.png MistyIslandRescue172.png MistyIslandRescue173.png MistyIslandRescue174.png MistyIslandRescue175.png MistyIslandRescue176.png MistyIslandRescue177.png MistyIslandRescue178.png MistyIslandRescue179.png MistyIslandRescue180.png MistyIslandRescue181.png MistyIslandRescue182.png MistyIslandRescue183.png MistyIslandRescue184.png MistyIslandRescue185.png MistyIslandRescue186.png MistyIslandRescue187.png MistyIslandRescue188.png MistyIslandRescue189.png MistyIslandRescue190.png MistyIslandRescue191.png MistyIslandRescue192.png MistyIslandRescue193.png MistyIslandRescue194.png MistyIslandRescue195.png MistyIslandRescue196.png MistyIslandRescue197.png MistyIslandRescue198.png MistyIslandRescue199.png MistyIslandRescue200.png MistyIslandRescue201.png MistyIslandRescue202.png MistyIslandRescue203.png MistyIslandRescue204.png MistyIslandRescue205.png MistyIslandRescue206.png MistyIslandRescue207.png MistyIslandRescue208.png MistyIslandRescue209.png MistyIslandRescue210.png MistyIslandRescue211.png MistyIslandRescue212.png MistyIslandRescue213.png MistyIslandRescue214.png MistyIslandRescue215.png MistyIslandRescue216.png MistyIslandRescue217.png MistyIslandRescue218.png MistyIslandRescue219.png MistyIslandRescue220.png MistyIslandRescue221.png MistyIslandRescue222.png MistyIslandRescue223.png MistyIslandRescue224.png MistyIslandRescue225.png MistyIslandRescue226.png MistyIslandRescue227.png MistyIslandRescue228.png MistyIslandRescue229.png MistyIslandRescue230.png MistyIslandRescue231.png MistyIslandRescue232.png MistyIslandRescue233.png MistyIslandRescue234.png MistyIslandRescue235.png MistyIslandRescue236.png MistyIslandRescue237.png MistyIslandRescue238.png MistyIslandRescue239.png MistyIslandRescue240.png MistyIslandRescue241.png MistyIslandRescue242.png MistyIslandRescue243.png MistyIslandRescue244.png MistyIslandRescue245.png MistyIslandRescue246.png MistyIslandRescue247.png MistyIslandRescue248.png MistyIslandRescue249.png MistyIslandRescue250.png MistyIslandRescue251.png MistyIslandRescue252.png MistyIslandRescue253.png MistyIslandRescue254.png MistyIslandRescue255.png MistyIslandRescue256.png MistyIslandRescue257.png MistyIslandRescue258.png MistyIslandRescue259.png MistyIslandRescue260.png MistyIslandRescue261.png MistyIslandRescue262.png MistyIslandRescue263.png MistyIslandRescue264.png MistyIslandRescue265.png MistyIslandRescue266.png MistyIslandRescue267.png MistyIslandRescue268.png MistyIslandRescue269.png MistyIslandRescue270.png MistyIslandRescue271.png MistyIslandRescue272.png MistyIslandRescue273.png MistyIslandRescue274.png MistyIslandRescue275.png MistyIslandRescue276.png MistyIslandRescue277.png MistyIslandRescue278.png MistyIslandRescue279.png MistyIslandRescue280.png MistyIslandRescue281.png MistyIslandRescue282.png MistyIslandRescue283.png MistyIslandRescue284.png MistyIslandRescue285.png MistyIslandRescue286.png MistyIslandRescue287.png MistyIslandRescue288.png MistyIslandRescue289.png MistyIslandRescue290.png MistyIslandRescue291.png MistyIslandRescue292.png MistyIslandRescue293.png MistyIslandRescue294.png MistyIslandRescue295.png MistyIslandRescue296.png MistyIslandRescue297.png MistyIslandRescue298.png MistyIslandRescue299.png MistyIslandRescue300.png MistyIslandRescue301.png MistyIslandRescue302.png MistyIslandRescue303.png MistyIslandRescue304.png MistyIslandRescue305.png MistyIslandRescue306.png MistyIslandRescue307.png MistyIslandRescue308.png MistyIslandRescue309.png MistyIslandRescue310.png MistyIslandRescue311.png MistyIslandRescue312.png MistyIslandRescue313.png MistyIslandRescue314.png MistyIslandRescue315.png MistyIslandRescue316.png MistyIslandRescue317.png MistyIslandRescue318.png MistyIslandRescue319.png MistyIslandRescue320.png MistyIslandRescue321.png MistyIslandRescue322.png MistyIslandRescue323.png MistyIslandRescue324.png MistyIslandRescue325.png MistyIslandRescue326.png MistyIslandRescue327.png MistyIslandRescue328.png MistyIslandRescue329.png MistyIslandRescue330.png MistyIslandRescue331.png MistyIslandRescue332.png MistyIslandRescue333.png MistyIslandRescue334.png MistyIslandRescue335.png MistyIslandRescue336.png MistyIslandRescue337.png MistyIslandRescue338.png MistyIslandRescue339.png MistyIslandRescue340.png MistyIslandRescue341.png MistyIslandRescue342.png MistyIslandRescue343.png MistyIslandRescue344.png MistyIslandRescue345.png MistyIslandRescue346.png MistyIslandRescue347.png MistyIslandRescue348.png MistyIslandRescue349.png MistyIslandRescue350.png MistyIslandRescue351.png MistyIslandRescue352.png MistyIslandRescue353.png MistyIslandRescue354.png MistyIslandRescue355.png MistyIslandRescue356.png MistyIslandRescue357.png MistyIslandRescue358.png MistyIslandRescue359.png MistyIslandRescue360.png MistyIslandRescue361.png MistyIslandRescue362.png MistyIslandRescue363.png MistyIslandRescue364.png MistyIslandRescue365.png MistyIslandRescue366.png MistyIslandRescue367.png MistyIslandRescue368.png MistyIslandRescue369.png MistyIslandRescue370.png MistyIslandRescue371.png MistyIslandRescue372.png MistyIslandRescue373.png MistyIslandRescue374.png MistyIslandRescue375.png MistyIslandRescue376.png MistyIslandRescue377.png MistyIslandRescue378.png MistyIslandRescue379.png MistyIslandRescue380.png MistyIslandRescue381.png MistyIslandRescue382.png MistyIslandRescue383.png MistyIslandRescue384.png MistyIslandRescue385.png MistyIslandRescue386.png MistyIslandRescue387.png MistyIslandRescue388.png MistyIslandRescue389.png MistyIslandRescue390.png MistyIslandRescue391.png MistyIslandRescue392.png MistyIslandRescue393.png MistyIslandRescue394.png MistyIslandRescue395.png MistyIslandRescue396.png MistyIslandRescue397.png MistyIslandRescue398.png MistyIslandRescue399.png MistyIslandRescue400.png MistyIslandRescue401.png MistyIslandRescue402.png MistyIslandRescue403.png MistyIslandRescue404.png MistyIslandRescue405.png MistyIslandRescue406.png MistyIslandRescue407.png MistyIslandRescue408.png MistyIslandRescue409.png MistyIslandRescue410.png MistyIslandRescue411.png MistyIslandRescue412.png MistyIslandRescue413.png MistyIslandRescue414.png MistyIslandRescue415.png MistyIslandRescue416.png MistyIslandRescue417.png MistyIslandRescue418.png MistyIslandRescue419.png MistyIslandRescue420.png MistyIslandRescue421.png MistyIslandRescue422.png MistyIslandRescue423.png MistyIslandRescue424.png MistyIslandRescue425.png MistyIslandRescue426.png MistyIslandRescue427.png MistyIslandRescue428.png MistyIslandRescue429.png MistyIslandRescue430.png MistyIslandRescue431.png MistyIslandRescue432.png MistyIslandRescue433.png MistyIslandRescue434.png MistyIslandRescue435.png MistyIslandRescue436.png MistyIslandRescue437.png MistyIslandRescue438.png MistyIslandRescue439.png MistyIslandRescue440.png MistyIslandRescue441.png MistyIslandRescue442.png MistyIslandRescue443.png MistyIslandRescue444.png MistyIslandRescue445.png MistyIslandRescue446.png MistyIslandRescue447.png MistyIslandRescue448.png MistyIslandRescue449.png MistyIslandRescue450.png MistyIslandRescue451.png MistyIslandRescue452.png MistyIslandRescue453.png MistyIslandRescue454.png MistyIslandRescue455.png MistyIslandRescue456.png MistyIslandRescue457.png MistyIslandRescue458.png MistyIslandRescue459.png MistyIslandRescue460.png MistyIslandRescue461.png MistyIslandRescue462.png MistyIslandRescue463.png MistyIslandRescue464.png MistyIslandRescue465.png MistyIslandRescue466.png MistyIslandRescue467.png MistyIslandRescue468.png MistyIslandRescue469.png MistyIslandRescue470.png MistyIslandRescue471.png MistyIslandRescue472.png MistyIslandRescue473.png MistyIslandRescue474.png MistyIslandRescue475.png MistyIslandRescue476.png MistyIslandRescue477.png MistyIslandRescue478.png MistyIslandRescue479.png MistyIslandRescue480.png MistyIslandRescue481.png MistyIslandRescue482.png MistyIslandRescue483.png MistyIslandRescue484.png MistyIslandRescue485.png MistyIslandRescue486.png MistyIslandRescue487.png MistyIslandRescue488.png MistyIslandRescue489.png MistyIslandRescue490.png MistyIslandRescue491.png MistyIslandRescue492.png MistyIslandRescue493.png MistyIslandRescue494.png MistyIslandRescue495.png MistyIslandRescue496.png MistyIslandRescue497.png MistyIslandRescue498.png MistyIslandRescue499.png MistyIslandRescue500.png MistyIslandRescue501.png MistyIslandRescue502.png MistyIslandRescue503.png MistyIslandRescue504.png MistyIslandRescue505.png MistyIslandRescue506.png MistyIslandRescue507.png MistyIslandRescue508.png MistyIslandRescue509.png MistyIslandRescue510.png MistyIslandRescue511.png MistyIslandRescue512.png MistyIslandRescue513.png MistyIslandRescue514.png MistyIslandRescue515.png MistyIslandRescue516.png MistyIslandRescue517.png MistyIslandRescue518.png MistyIslandRescue519.png MistyIslandRescue520.png MistyIslandRescue521.png MistyIslandRescue522.png MistyIslandRescue523.jpg MistyIslandRescue524.jpg MistyIslandRescue525.jpg MistyIslandRescue526.jpg MistyIslandRescue527.jpg MistyIslandRescue528.jpg MistyIslandRescue529.jpg MistyIslandRescue530.jpg MistyIslandRescue531.jpg MistyIslandRescue532.jpg MistyIslandRescue533.jpg MistyIslandRescue534.jpg MistyIslandRescue535.jpg MistyIslandRescue536.jpg MistyIslandRescue537.jpg MistyIslandRescue538.jpg MistyIslandRescue539.jpg MistyIslandRescue540.png MistyIslandRescue572.png MistyIslandRescue573.png MistyIslandRescue574.png MistyIslandRescue575.png MistyIslandRescue576.png Category:Thomas and Friends specials Category:Specials